News for Logan
by gilmoregirls4eva
Summary: Rory has some news for logan will she ever get up the courage to tell him? *2 new chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

___________________________________________________________________________________

Logan had a horrible family growing up. I don't understand how they could have treated their child so bad and still he turned out to be such an amazing man. Maybe it was because he was treated like a heir and not like a son that they was able to realize that he didn't want others to feel pain like he did. Sure there were times when he treated others poorly for example Marty. He was such a jerk to him calling him the guy who makes a kick ass margarita. I mean gee he can do so much more. If not would I really be spending my time with someone who may never go anywhere in life. That is why I didn't spend my time with Tracy. Tracy was a classmate who had more air than brains. She was always throwing herself at men. I never understood why she would do that or why the guys would always take her up on her offers.

Logan is such an amazing man and I can't wait till we have our child. Logan doesn't know that I am pregnant but I am working up the courage to tell him. I hope that he doesn't get mad and walk out on me. You see Logan is not good with change so I have came to expect the worse when I am going to tell him something that could potentially change his life drastically. We have plans to go out to our private cottage and celebrate our marriage of one year. It is almost time so I should probably start getting ready. I am planning on wearing a short blue dress with my hair partly up with curls.

We are now on our way to the cottage and I think that he suspects that something is going on because he keeps asking me if everything is alright. I of course tell him that everything is great and I just had a hard day at work. He has seemed to accept that answer of now but I can see it in his face that he knows something is up. I hope that I can last until the car ride is over.

We have finally made it! I am so happy that I told them to make dinner because we are both exhausted from all of the hard work that we did and from the long drive. Once inside he took all of our things up to our room and then offered me a martini, when I declined he was shocked because I never turn it down.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Logan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Meeting Logan

I remember the first day that I met Logan. He had four girls competing for his attention, yet he was looking straight at me. I am not sure what it was but something about me caught his eye. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't try to get his attention and that I found my coffee and book a lot more interesting. I remember seeing Logan around he always had girls surrounding him, however this was time was different. Sure he had girls around him but this time he politely told them to get lost. When they finally got the hint he came over to me and asked he could join me. I told him sure (come on now I don't want him to think that I am like the other's who throw themselves at him). He told me that he has seen me around before and has wanted to say hello. We got to talking and we found out that we have lot in common. For example we both really love reading and most importantly coffee. We both enjoy math and have been taking it even though it is not required for our intended major. I felt bad for him because he told me that he has no choice but to keep the major that his father told him to. I always thought that everyone got a choice to decide what they wanted to do in their life but Logan was not given the option. We ended up going back to my room to talk about life and our view on book, TV, movies and things that we love to do. I had a lot of fun until I realized how late it was and that I was supposed to be at my grandparent home in 10 minutes. I started to freak out and ran around trying to find things. Logan just sat on my bed asking me what was wrong and I informed him that I have to be at my weekly dinner with my grandparents in 10 minutes. He said that he enjoyed spending time with me and he hopes that we can do it again soon. I told him that I would really enjoy that. He then left and I called my grandmother to let her know that I was running late. Luckily it seemed like she was in a great mood and told me not to worry and just drive safe. I have made it to their home and as soon as I walk in my mom comes rushing up to me wondering how I am and why I am late. We walk to where my grandparents are while I let her know that I have met a guy and then I tell her I will tell her all about it later.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Logan's Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Meeting Logan's friends

Meeting Logan's friends Colin and Finn was a lot of fun. When I first saw them from afar I thought to myself that there is no way that I would ever be able to carry a conversation with them, let alone be able to be anywhere near them without going insane.

I saw them goofing off; playing jokes on innocent people and getting drunk and not caring how they are portraying themselves. Sure I saw Logan the same way before I got to know him but he didn't seem as bad off as Colin and Finn. When I looked at Colin I saw someone who thought that he was better than everyone else and unless you were in high society you were not worth his time. One of the times that I can recall would have to be when I was talking to Kevin outside of class and Colin just walked on by us but as he did he bumped into Kevin spilling his drink on him. He didn't even bother to apologize he just said that we should watch where we were standing. That made me so mad but I tried not to let it bother me too much. I had him in one of my classes I believe that it was computer class and he would always try to be the best and know all the answers. Don't get me wrong I too love to study and have the right answers but you should allow other the opportunity to answer.

Now when I saw Finn around I always thought of him and the guy who would take seven years to graduate because it seemed like he never would go to class and when he did it seemed like he was just messing around and wasting the spot when there are others that would love to be in the class if only he didn't take the spot. Then there was also times when I saw him as the one that is always drunk. I didn't understand why Finn would be in college at Yale none the less when he didn't seem to care about school. I love school and that really bothered me. Especially, when I have a roommate who really wanted to go to Harvard but couldn't get in. In my mind he was just one of many who are taking up space at this fine school when there is other that would love to be learning here.

Now that Logan and I have begun dating and getting to know each other I will be getting to know Finn and Colin. Will they be as bad as I am thinking or will they surprise me and be people that I could see myself hanging around with?

Logan has taken me to the PUB to meet his friends. I can tell he is as nervous as I am because he knows what I think of them. Yet he believes that if I just get to know them that I will love them as much as he does. They are like a close family so I think that if Logan cares about them then I probably will too. I do understand that they have had a hard life just like he has but too me it seems like Logan has handled it so much better than they have. We sit down to wait for his friends and when they show up they all give each other a manly hug. One difference that I noticed is that neither of them brought a woman with them except for Stephanie who is a part of the family too. It was a little tense in the beginning but that was just because they didn't know how to act around me as I didn't know how to act around them. Then Finn said "if we were any quieter then we would have to call this nap time" that got everyone laughing and soon they were telling me of Logan's crazy days. Like when he was in elementary school Logan super glued his teacher to her chair and ended up getting suspended. When he didn't get in trouble he continued doing things like that to get attention and since he was never in trouble at school because his father would pay them off until he was expelled and then he was shipped to a new school and not long after Colin and Finn would join him. It was not until Middle School that they too participated in whatever scheme Logan came up with. By High school Finn and Colin would think of different things that they could do and Logan just went with whatever Finn and Colin wanted to do. To me it seemed like that each other them had a school where they were in charge of the chaos.

I found out later that Colin studied so much because his father demanded perfect grades and when he didn't get them he would get into a ton of trouble. He also acted like he was better than everyone who is not in high society because that is how he had always seen his father and mother along with everyone in his family act towards help and just people on the street. That made me feel sad because he probably never understand why or how people are so much like him. He see woman as cars; you use it until you get tired of it and then you can exchange it in for a new one.

Finn was the hardest to get to know; he was the most reserved when it came to his life. Yet if you wanted to know anything about anyone else's then you would have no problem getting it out of him. I remember when I was able to sit down with Finn and have an actual conversation. I went to their dorm to see if Logan was there because I was having a difficult day and I thought that maybe Logan could help take my mind off of things. As it turned out he was out having lunch with his father. Which I thought was strange because it seemed to me that he tried to avoid him parent like I try to avoid my father's parents.

As I sat down to talk with Finn I noticed that he was not drunk and he was not drinking. I questioned him about it and he told me that he doesn't always drink just when he has to deal with his father. He let me know that the reason why he is not always in class is because he father will pull him away from school sometimes for a week just so that he will be able to follow him and get to know what he will be doing for the rest of his life. When he does go to class he doesn't really pay attention because he knows that his father is paying off his professors so that he will be able to graduate. That is just wrong of them to do. In fact when he told me I wanted to go and give his father a piece of my mind. No parent should ever treat their child like they are not good enough to do the work that the professors have to be paid off.

Please Review

Next chapter will be back to the story I just wanted to give you an idea on Logan and his friends.


End file.
